bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Skyress
Storm Skyress (original version ) is a phoenix-like Bakugan and Shun Kazami's second evolution Guardian Bakugan. Information Description Storm Skyress evolved from Skyress when Shun realized he could not live alone and needed his friends to help him. She is a larger, stronger version of Skyress with a very large wingspan and a blade-tipped tail. In Japan, its Ventus version in BBT-02 and BST-06 comes with 340 Gs or 380 Gs. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the anime, Skyress evolved when Shun realizes that he can't go on living alone and that he needs his friends to help him. Shun lets a tear fall on Skyress's old ability card and it changed along with Skyress. When she evolved, Skyress turns into a much stronger and bigger version with 450 Gs. The ability card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm which increases her G-Power by 100. With this newfound strength Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat the Ventus legendary soldier of Vestroia, Oberus. After that, Shun and Storm Skyress are the last to battle Dan to help Drago evolve. After a very close battle, Dan won and Drago evolved. Bakugan: New Vestroia Storm Skyress is captured and turned to bronze statue from episodes 1 to 25. Skyress is freed along with the other New Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. From what is implied in Drago's statement of the Six Fighting Bakugan who were captured, she was the third to be captured after Preyas and Hammer Gorem. However, Storm Skyress did not want to come back to Earth with Shun, wanting to stay in New Vestroia to watch over it, feeling Shun would be safe in Ingram's hands. Skyress steps in for Ingram during his battle with Lync, saying that he has no courage and his unworthy of the Ventus Attribute Energy, but after being put into a corner by Lync's new Aluze, Ingram forced himself to quash his uncertainty and embrace his evolution, and with this, they defeated Lync, and she flies away, leaving Ingram as her successor. She might have been one of the Bakugan evacuating New Vestroia in episode 42 or stayed behind. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Blast from the Past, she was seen with an army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia from Mechtavius Destroyer. She was fighting alongside Master Ingram and Taylean but ended up being destroyed with the both of them. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed her, she is now most likely living peacfully on New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards * Destruction Meteor Storm (Destruction Delta Storm): Adds 100 Gs to Storm Skyress. * Whirlwind Lightning Sword (Whirlwind Lightning Storm): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Green Wave: Adds 200 Gs to Storm Skyress and another Ventus Bakugan. * Lightning Talon: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Storm Stinger: Nullifies all the opponent's abilities. * Valiant Fang-Sword Green Destruction: * Blow Away: Moves an opponent's Bakugan to another Gate Card. (Standard Ventus ability) Trivia *Storm Skyress is the only Bakugan used by Shun that doesn't have a humanoid appearance. *She and Jaakor are Shun's only Guardian Bakugan that were never on Bakugan Dimensions. Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Legendary soldiers Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan